


Bill: Watcher of all Things

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Very short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sees all, he knows all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill: Watcher of all Things

"Hmmm.."

Bill floated around to the other side of the portal, watching the events before him. The lumberjack ghost zapped Dipper, and his last scream was immortalized in wood.

"Too bad he wasn't turned into PINE wood."

Bill laughed and continued to gaze into the portal, watching as the lumberjack ghost continued to cause absolute mayhem. Sighing when the Northwest girl opened the gates and let the townspeople in. With the curse broken, Dipper and the rest of people returned to normal, eliciting a soft sigh from Bill.

"You’re needed for greater things Pine Tree, you won’t meet your end just yet."

He continued to watch, though, after that nothing exciting happened, just weird human things. Celebrating, was the proper term. A bright flash caught his eye and Bill looked away from his window into the human world, missing where Fiddleford pulled Dipper aside. A flash, from another portal.

"Stanford. What are you up to?"

He was down in the basement again, fiddling with that portal. Bill flashed red for a moment, before regaining his composure, this was not the time to lose his temper, not yet. As Bill moved over to the new portal, the sound from the one he had been staring at cut off, and sound from the new one flooded the air.

"Just a little longer."

Stan said, resting back in his chair and looking over the monitors in front of him.

"It will be ready soon."

Bill narrowed his eye.

"You are not what you seem to be Stanford Pines, no one knows of your true nature but you and I."

One of the monitors begun to flash bright red and emit a horrible noise. Error flashed repeatedly on the monitors. Stan cursed and leaped up from his seat, tapping away on his keyboard to find the source of the problem. Bill couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of relief, it was too early in the game for Stan to reach his goal, it wasn’t time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan is not what he seems


End file.
